


You Can Have It

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С каждой секундой, проведенной вместе, Лестрейд строит все больше планов, которые, вероятно, так никогда и не претворятся в жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Can Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838360) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> Примечание автора: Текст написан для nightswhisper по двум словам: "фантазии" (fantasies) и "семейная жизнь\домашний уют" (domesticity). Вдохновением послужило [стихотворение](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/179090) Филипа Лавина под тем же названием.

Временами Лестрейд думал о доме. Особенно в такие редкие ночи, как эта, когда в темноте его квартиры находился Майкрофт, теплый и надежный. Когда Майкрофт целовал его, Лестрейд упорно хватался за оставшиеся крохи разума и фантазировал. Холмс всегда действовал основательно: лениво подчинив себе рот Лестрейда, он спускался вниз по шее, а затем крепко удерживал Грега за талию, целуя сначала его обнаженную грудь, а затем живот.

И дело было не в том, что действия Майкрофта не доставляли удовольствия: Лестрейд безусловно высоко ценил каждую минуту, проведенную вместе с Холмсом, и копил воспоминания об этих ночах, как сокровища. И все же, время от времени, Лестрейд позволял себе представить, что между ними возможно нечто большее.

Пока под ласками Майкрофта наливался член, Лестрейд думал о доме. Скромного дома с одной спальней будет достаточно. И то, что Майкрофт привык к более шикарному жилью, разумеется, не будет иметь значения. Это пристанище лишь для них двоих; ни работа, ни семейные обязательства, ни призраки прошлого не проникнут сквозь стены их дома.

Пальцы Майкрофта двигались внутри Лестрейда и заставляли его корчиться от удовольствия, жмуриться и комкать простыни.

Он представлял себе уютную гостиную, где у камина будут стоять два кресла. На столе, рядом с двумя пустыми бокалами из-под вина, будут лежать очки для чтения Майкрофта. Визг и лязг лондонских улиц растает вдали, и мягкая тишина ночной деревеньки укроет их теплый общий дом.

Впустив Майкрофта, Лестрейд притягивал его к себе. Начав двигаться, Холмс крепко удерживал Грега и покрывал поцелуями его руки и голень его ноги, перекинутой через свое плечо.

Кровать будет непомерно большой, мечтал Лестрейд. Чрезмерно большой для такой скромной спальни. Майкрофт слегка улыбнется, когда ее увидит, и отпустит колкое замечание о приоритетах Лестрейда. Каждую ночь они будут спать вместе. Они смогут спать, свободно раскинувшись, и все же никогда не будут слишком далеко друг от друга: стоит только Лестрейду протянуть руку, и он коснется Майкрофта.

Они кончили вместе — Майкрофт с задушенным криком, а Лестрейд молча, открыв глаза, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти удовольствие на лице Майкрофта.

Когда они без сил рухнули на постель, Лестрейд как будто сквозь окно тесной, но чистой кухоньки увидел, как на смену осени придет зима, а потом снова наступит весна, лето, и так по кругу многие-многие годы.

Лестрейд нашел руку Майкрофта и переплел их пальцы.

Зазвонил телефон. Майкрофт быстро выпутался из объятий, соскочил с кровати и ответил на звонок совершенно невозмутимым голосом: «Холмс слушает». Не отрываясь от телефона, он снова оделся, то и дело вставляя в разговор «ммм» и «ясно». Наконец, расправив галстук, он сказал: «Я понял. До свидания». Несколько секунд молча постоял, зажав телефон в руке, а потом обернулся к Лестрейду:

— Меня срочно ждут на службе.

Лестрейд кивнул в подушку.

— Я увижу тебя на выходных?

— Это зависит от Белоруссии. Антея будет держать тебя в курсе дел. Доброй ночи, Грегори.

Он нежно поцеловал Грега в щеку, быстро покинул комнату, и квартира стала заметно более пустой.

Лестрейд снова закрыл глаза и подумал о доме.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика: текст переведен с большим удовольствием на ЗФБ (команда WTF Mystrade 2015).


End file.
